The Wolf and Lion
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Cole is hurt after a battle with a monster. Merrick dresses his wounds and something happen neither expects. Slash Merrick/Cole. done
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would be attacked by pack of wolves, Lions, snakes, and chicken before they would willingly give me Power Rangers and by that time there will be nothing left but a finger or two.

----

Cole is hurt after a battle with a monster. Merrick dresses his wounds and something happen neither expects. Slash Merrick/Cole.

----

Chapter 1

Willey's bar

Merrick lead Cole to his bed and sits him down.

"Merrick I'm fine." Cole said trying to get Merrick to stop fussing over him.

"Cole that orge hit you pretty good." Merrick said grabbing the first aid kit.

"It's only a small cut." Cole protested some more. But Merrick shot down this latest protest.

"Cole it's a deep cut and it needs to be cleaned and dress now no more protesting and take off your shirt." Cole thought of a protest for this but he quickly hushed it and did as he was told. Cole slowly removed his shirt to show a deep cut on his side. Merrick got a wash cloth and got it wet. He ringed it out and walked over to Cole and sat on the bed next to him. Carefully Merrick began to wash away the blood around the wound carefully. This took a few moments to clean for the most understandable reason he didn't want to do anything too the wound it self until later on and the fact Merrick had a strange feeling the whole time he was next to Cole. Most it was smell the intoxicating smell that made Merrick shiver every time it went pass his nose. He knew what it meant but he was here to fixes Coles wound and nothing else. Merrick managed to wipe away all of the blood then he threw the cloth in a near by laundry basket. He reached into the first aid kit and opened it. He searched around in it for a minute and final found a small bottle of otiment. He slowly unscrewed the lid to show the white cream inside. Carefully in scope some of it in his fingers metal caultating the amount he would need for the wound. Cole was right it was a small cut but it was a deep one. Once Merrick had the right amount on his finger he slowly place it on end of the cut and slowly began to rub it on. Cole winched a little when he felt it touch it skin but that was all. Again Merrick managed to ignore Cole's intoxicating smell but the touch was a different matter. He could still fell the soft skin under the otiment and like before he felt a shiver going threw his body. Once the otiment was applied Merrick wipe his finger on his pant leg to wipe it off. He reached into the first aid kit and got medical tape and a cotton square. He placed the cotton square on top of the wound once it was in the right spot Merrick began to tape the cotton on it and wonder at the same time how much longer could he try to hide his feels for Cole. He knew times have changed and two men together was as a big deal as it use to be but it still annoyed some people for one reason or another. Merrick rip off the tape and finished patching Cole up. Merrick slowly pushed the tape take in every inch of skin.

"Ok Cole your all patched up." Merrick announced as he packed away the medical supplies.

"Wow that didn't take long." Cole commented as he reached for his shirt. "I better get heading back home." Merrick took a look at the clock it was eleven o' clock at night and Merrick knew it wouldn't be safe for Cole to go traveling alone at that time.

"Cole don't bother leaving stay here tonight and head back in the morning." Merrick suggested. Cole still had his shirt in his hands.

"Are you sure about that Merrick?" Cole asked. Merrick gave a nod of his head.

"I'm sure." Merrick stood up and grab the first aid kit. The bathroom is on the other side of the room there are extra towel and toothbrush for you to use." Merrick walk away to put the first aid kit away. Cole looked around the room to see where he could sleep. There was only one bed in the room.

"If we have to double up I wouldn't mind." Cole said to himself as he went to the bathroom too get cleaned up. Merrick stood outside his door still holding the first aid kit taking in deep breaths.

"I need to tell him I like him," Merrick said in between breaths. "But I'm to damn neverous to say anything." Merrick placed the first aid kit on a near by table. He walked to the bar to grab a couple of bottles.

"It might not be campaign, but Root Beer will have to do what I have to try to say him."

Merrick took the bottles back to his room.

XXX

TBC Sorry to leave you hanging, but I need a few moments to think about Chapter 2. Please review and have a good day/afternoon/night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merrick return to room to find it was empty. Merrick breathed a sigh of relief. It gave him a little bit more time to think about what he would say to Cole. Merrick placed the two bottles on the night stand then took off his jacket to show his black shirt.

'Wonder where Cole will sleep tonight?' Merrick asked himself as he sat down on the bed. The thought that Cole had to share a bed with him made Merrick smile. It wouldn't be so bad to tell Cole he liked after he left the bathroom finishing whatever he was doing. Merrick took off his shirt showing off his toned upper half. Merrick then grab a root beer bottle from the night stand. Merrick pop the top off the bottle. Merrick was sure Cole felt the same way, but if Merrick was to tell his true feelings for him then what would happen. 'After 3,000 years why can't asking someone out be easier.' Merrick asked himself then took a long drink from his bottle.

"Hey Merrick what are doing?" Cole asked walking out of the bathroom in his boxers. Merrick chocked on his drink at this sight.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked walking over to him.

"Yeah it's just the liquid went down the wrong tube." Merrick coughed into his hand. After a minute of coughing Merrick was breathing normal again.

"Merrick what do you do at night?" Cole asked taking a seat next to him. Merrick didn't doing anything at night other then think about Cole.

"I watch the box on the other side of the room." Merrick lied pointing to the TV on the other side of the room.

"What do watch?" Cole asked. Merrick didn't have answer for that. He found the shows on TV weird. But luck for Merrick Cole's growl phone rang. Cole quickly went over to his pants to get his phone.

"Hello Taylor is there something wrong?" A moment of silence.

"Ok," Then turned to Merrick. "Merrick I'll be back in a minute." Cole said then walked out of the room. Merrick let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I been in a lot of battles on my life time and before each battle I wasn't scaried one bit, but damn it trying to ask Cole out is scaring the hell out of him." Merrick said to himself falling back on his bed. 'I need a plan some kind of plan that would work.' Merrick thought to himself. Merrick laid there thinking about a plan that could work, so far nothing was coming to him that might work. He also what Taylor was talking to ole about. Probably telling him off for not telling them he wasn't returning home tonight. Cole returned to the room with a serious look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Merrick asked. Cole gave a nod of his head then placed his phone on the night stand.

"Merrick we need to talk." He said as he sat down on the bed. At that moment a million thoughts passed threw his brain.

"About what?" Merrick asked pushing any thought that was coming up aside. Cole looked Merrick dead in the eyes then grab the back of his and forced there lips together. Merrick eyes widen as the words 'Oh my god Cole is kissing oh my god.' Echo in his head. Cole final released Merrick from the lip lock.

"Wow that was good." Merrick said after the stunning factor wore off. Cole smiled then took Merrick's hand.

"Taylor told me not to beat around the bush anymore. She also told me to grab and kiss you if you've haven't made a move yet." Merrick return the smile.

"Well Cole how is this for a move?" Merrick asked moving closer to Cole pressing their lips together again. They made out as they fell back on to the bed.

XXX

TBC

There will be one more chapter after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor was taking her morning walk while drinking a large cup of coffee. She stopped when she noticed the Lion and Wolf Wild Zords were sleeping next to each other. Taylor smiled at this sight. She knew what it meant and what happened last night. Taylor walked away saying to herself, 'Good for you two.'

Cole was fast asleep on Merrick's bed. When his eyes open he saw Merrick sitting on the end of the bed watching the sun come up.

"Morning you," Cole said sitting up on the bed. Merrick slowly turned around to look at Cole.

"Morning to you too." Merrick said then placed a kiss on Cole's lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Merrick asked. Cole gave a nod of his head.

"Last night was beyond words."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Merrick put his arms around Cole's body, and pulled him in for a hug. They sat there for a moment saying nothing.

"Cole I believe this is where one of us says something sappy to make this moment more special." Merrick said breaking the quiet.

"Merrick sometimes words are not need for like this just the mood of the moment is all that is needed." Cole wisely said. Merrick smiled then placed a kiss on Cole's lips.

"I love Cole."

"I love you too Merrick." Merrick got to his feet pulling Cole up with him.

"Lets to do a dirty thing in the shower." Merrick suggested. Cole laughed then both walked off.

THE END

I know it was a short ending, but I thought it was good. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Look for some more Cole/Merrick fics is the future.


End file.
